


A Heart Restored

by Musewriter777



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Past Relationships, but wait, healthy relationship, like I hurt myself writing the beginning of this, possible trigger warning due to past relationship mention and OCs, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musewriter777/pseuds/Musewriter777
Summary: Although exes can be long gone, memories of them can linger and resurface without warning. Such was the case for Victor Nikiforov one day. When going on a nightly stroll, he realizes that his pain can be used to not only help someone else, but also bring him closer to his current lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dat_heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/gifts).



> This is my first and only fic for YOI, which I made a Christmas gift for dat_heichou. Since she was writing fics for some of her Tumblr followers, I thought I'd write one for her. Hope yall enjoy :)

It was a quiet night as he stood outside, gazing at the crescent moon. A gentle breeze carried the faint warmth of steam from the baths, kissing his cheek and flowing through his hair. He turned to look back at Hasetsu one last time before he set out for a late-night stroll.

He’d been feeling uneasy that entire day but refused to let anyone know, even the one person he knew he could trust. It was funny, he had once asked him to share everything about him since their relationship “should be built on trust;” this time, though, he couldn’t bring himself to return the favor. The unannounced pain of a relationship long ended: it had attacked him earlier that day at the skating rink and hadn’t left him since. Yuri had asked if something was wrong; he just played it off as a “weird nostalgic moment” before telling him to warm up before practice. Since the ache still plagued him into the night, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

Japan was a beautiful country, but Victor learned that there was a special beauty to be found at night. The breeze was warm and salty, not at long like the crisp icy winds that blew through Russia. The trees danced in the breeze, cherry blossom leaves falling like tiny ballet dancers to the ground. He walked along the boardwalk until he came to the beach, standing at the entrance as he watched the waves lap against the shore. He sighed, feeling so much but not knowing how to express any of it. His chest ached and his back felt heavy, but no words could be found to soothe his heart, let alone describe his pain.

He realized he’d zoned out for a while when his attention was caught by two people shouting further down the beach. He turned to his left and saw a man yelling at a woman sitting on a bench. As the man began shouting louder, Victor managed to understand what he was saying. “So what if I cheated on you?! Anyone’d be better than your clingy ass! Can’t believe I even wasted two years on you!” The man then turned and stomped away, leaving the woman behind. She remained frozen for a moment, clenching the bench beneath her, before doubling over and dropping to her knees, fists covering her face as she wailed.

Victor walked over to her, his legs having a will of their own and stopping when he was just a few feet away from her. She seemed to have heard footsteps, flinching as he’d gotten closer. “What do you want now?!” she screamed. He stood there for a moment, looking at her and feeling his own pain worsen. “Just go away! You’ve already said enough!” she screamed again as she broke into more sobs.

He knelt in front of her. “I’m sorry,” he said just above a whisper.

She snapped her head up, tears still streaming down her face. “Who are you?” she asked as she sat up, bringing herself to her knees. “Why are you here?”

“I accidentally overheard the last part of your scuffle-”

“So what? Nevermind. Just…” She choked before she whispered, “Just leave me alone…” She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and hunching over. She jumped when she felt an arm drape around her shoulders.

“I’ve been here before. I know what it’s like,” he said. “You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

She relaxed her shoulder after a while, allow him to hold her tighter. He jumped when she turned and grabbed the front of his jacket and sobbed into his chest, but he leaned against the bench and let her keep crying, moving his hand to her shoulder.

After a while, her crying ceased. She released the hold on his jacket and rocked back on her heels, wiping her face with her hands and sleeves. “Thank you for that,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome. I’m just sorry that this happened to you.”

She sniffed. “Don’t be. It needed to end a long time ago. I just never expected a random stranger to be there for me when it happened.”

“I didn’t expect to be here either, but I’m glad I was.”

She let out a dry chuckle. “You’re not trying to catch me on the rebound, are you?”

“No,” he chuckled. “I’m already with someone. I just wanted to help.”

“Well, thanks again. Whoever’s with you’s really lucky to have you.”

“It feels like the other way around, actually…” he replied, smiling

She smiled before pushing herself onto her feet. “Well, I better get going. Can’t stay out here all night.”

“You don’t live far, do you?” he asked as he stood up.

“No, just a couple blocks away,” she said, looking over her shoulder. “I’ll be fine going home.”

“Alright. Take care now.”

“You, too.” She turned and trudged up the beach. He watched her until she was out of sight, then pivoted and walked back the way he came. She’s so young, maybe almost as young as I was when that happened to me five years ago…

The glass smashed as it fell to the floor in front of him, wine pooling around the glittering shattered fragments. He sat there, wide-eyed and mouth agape. The words his soon-to-be-ex lover spat at him anchored him to the floor, “Hah! Love you?! You were just a fun time for a while, especially since you’re a celebrity and all!”

The words of his last ex-lover echoed through his mind, renewing the pain he felt in his chest. “Maybe I shouldn’t have helped that girl,” he whispered as he felt his chest tighten. As he turned onto the boardwalk to return to Hasetsu, he stopped and whipped his head around when he heard his name called.

“Victor?”

“Yuri?” Victor responded as he turned to face him. “What are you doing out so late?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said as he took out the remaining earbud. “So I thought I’d run for a bit.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Did you know that girl?”

“You saw that?”

“Yea. I saw you walking up to her and everything afterwards.” When he noticed Victor’s eyebrow arch, he added, “N- Not that I was stalking you or anything! I just saw the scene as I was running by.” He paused before stating, “Something’s been off about you all day, Victor, and even now you don’t look like yourself. What’s going on? Is it…something I did?”

“No, Yuri, you didn’t do anything. It’s nothing. I-“

“Don’t lie to me, Victor. You haven’t before, so don’t start now.” Yuri walked up to him and stopped a few inches away. Locking eyes, he pleaded, “Please, Victor. You’ve always had me tell you what was on my mind when something bothered me. Tell me what’s on yours.”

Victor stared back at him before sighing and turning away. “I don’t even know where to start to be honest.” He ran his hand through his hair, letting it rest on his head, before continuing, “I just…woke up like this I guess. For some reason, one of me exes was on my mind this morning, and I haven’t been able to shake it off.”

“Do you…miss them?”

“No, not at all. Sometimes, I just get these…waves of heartbreak that I can’t shake. It hasn’t happened in a while, though, which is why it caught me off guard today.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Because it doesn’t make sense. I didn’t want to worry you with something so small.”

Victor’s eyes looked at his hand as he felt Yuri take it in his own. “It doesn’t seem small to you, Victor, so it wouldn’t be small to me.” He rubbed his thumb across Victor’s knuckles. “I wouldn’t look down on something that bothers you this much.”

Victor grasped Yuri’s hand. “I know you wouldn’t, but even still, I just couldn’t bring myself to talk about it earlier.”

“It’s okay.” Yuri leaned his head against Victor’s shoulder. “Just…don’t try to hide what’s bothering you next time, or at least let me know if you need some space. I just want to be there for you.”

Victor smiled and leaned his head against Yuri’s as he hugged him. “I know. Thank you, Yuri. I’m sorry for keeping this from you. I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

Yuri hugged him back and caressed his head. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Victor chuckled. “You just can’t stop playing with my hair, can you?”

“Sorry,” Yuri said smiling. “Guilty pleasure I guess.”

“It’s alright” he reassured, pressing his head closer to Yuri’s. “I don’t mind it at all.”

Yuri sighed as he began to comb his fingers through Victor’s hair. After a few moments, he spoke again, “Are you feeling any better now?”

“Somewhat, thanks to you.”

“But I didn’t really do anything. I didn’t even know what to do honestly since I’ve never experienced this.”

Victor pulled back and grabbed Yuri’s chin, angling it up towards his face. “You listened and held me. That’s all I needed.”

Yuri smiled, “Well, I’m glad I could be here, then.”

“So am I,” he replied smiling before kissing his nose, eliciting a small squeak from Yuri.

“Of course you’d do that again,” Yuri replied, blushing.

“It’s adorable. I have to do it as often as possible,” quipped Victor with a smirk. He kissed Yuri’s nose again, causing the latter to squeak and blush harder.

“Well, I guess you’re gonna have a lot more opportunities to do that now,” he said, remembering the ring that each of them now wore.

“I guess I am, lyubov moya.” He pressed his forehead to Yuri’s.

Yuri whispered back, “Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.”

Victor pulled away, wide-eyed. Yuri blushed and tensed for a moment. “Uh…did I say that wrong?”

“No, You said it perfectly. I didn’t know you had learned that much already.”

“Well, I may have googled certain phrases first,” Yuri admitted as he scratched his cheek.

Victor laughed and shook his head, “I see. No more cutting corners, though, alright?”

“Alright. Well, I’m getting kinda tired. Wanna head back?”

“Sure.”

The walk back to Hasetsu was quiet, the rustling leaves and falling cherry blossoms serving as gentle background noise. While the night air had gotten chillier, neither of the two paid attention to the drop in temperature, feeling only the warmth being passed between their hands as they walked. Victor suspected that painful memories from past experiences might still be harbored in his mind somewhere, but that didn’t matter to him. Now, he focused only on the one next to him, and, for the first time that day, Victor’s chest felt light.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a ride, huh? Gotta love happy endings. Hope yall enjoyed it, especially you, Poto <3 Let me know what you think in the comments :)  
> Russian translation:  
> 1st phrase = "my love"  
> 2nd phrase = "I love you, too" (please let me know if Google lied to me about these translations)


End file.
